Horror night
by StacyMay
Summary: scarry story based on a little girl called Sarah and her friend called Jannah. Theyran out of Jannah 's house there where about to have a sleapover at Jannah's house but then a a monster just came in and frightend them by try to kill there familys.But Jannah and Sarah deafted him by using rainbowwolf powers at last the monster was dead and them the really horror was that wasn't t


Hello, my name is **Hilda Horror**. Looking for a good scare? Then I may have the story for you... Listen closely, little ones...

It was a stormy night in Bloomington. As the clock stuck twelve, **Stacy May** took off her apron and stuffed it in her purse. Her shift was officially over. Thank god, thought **Stacy May**, as she pulled on her coat and headed out the door. Outside the wind blew in big gusts and the rain violently poured from the sky. Water seemed to be coming from every direction-drops even splashed up from the ground. **Stacy May** only had to walk seven blocks back to her apartment, but the weather was making her trip almost impossible. Just as she was about to head back into the restaurant and ask for a ride from one of the bus boys, she spotted a yellow taxi parked up ahead at the streetlight.

It was a strange sight, since it wasn't a big town and **Stacy May** had never seen a taxi around the area. A sharp crack of lightning ripped through the air. **Stacy May** quickly ran to the cab and jumped into the back seat. "124 Grove Street, please," she said to the man up front. He didn't say a word, just nodded his head and pulled the car away from the curb. **Stacy May** could barely see out the windows as the car moved through town. The rain had created a dark curtain which enveloped the entire cab. She stretched out her legs. As **Stacy May** closed her eyes, she thought about taking a bath once she got home. The warm water would feel good after her long shift. It wasn't more than two blocks before she drifted off to sleep.

When **Stacy May** awoke, she found herself lying on a cold, concrete floor. She was groggy and the room-what appeared to be a room-was dark and murky. A strange odor filled the space, like **moth balls**. What happened?

**Stacy May** could feel her panic rising, the ball in her throat becoming larger and larger. "Stop it," she told herself, "I just need to get out of here." She stretched her arms out in front of her and began to walk forward, feeling for a wall or a door, something that could give her clues to where she was. About 10 steps in front of her, **Stacy May**ran into a concrete wall. It was cold to the touch and **ancient**. "Okay, I just need to follow the wall around, until I can feel a door." As **Stacy May** ran her hands along the wall, she began to notice a faint noise. It sounded like **water dripping** and it seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. Pretty soon, the noise was right beneath her palm. She quickly pulled her hand away from the wall, but the sound became louder.

Backing away from the wall, **Stacy May**slipped and fell as the noise continued to reverberate through the dark, cold room.**Stacy May** lay on the floor, her **bloody heads** throbbing in pain. Creeeeakkkk...A large metal door opened and dim light filtered into the room. Two men stood, outlined by the light. **Stacy May**, tried to get a look at their faces, but she couldn't see a thing. One of the men was holding some sort of **ghost4** in one hand. "She's perfect, **Max**" he said. The other man just nodded and walked out the door.

"Please, please don't hurt me..." **Stacy May**sobbed as the man began to walk toward her. Now, she could see that his **ghost4**was covered in **blood**. She tried to run around him and out the door, but he grabbed her arm and a chunk of her hair.**Stacy May** screamed in pain, but the man continued to drag her out the door into the dim light...  
**Three days later...**

"I'm sorry, **Lucy**. **Stacy May** probably decided to pick up and leave. Sometimes young girls do not want to be found. They want to create a new life for themselves." the police officer explained.

"But I know my daughter," **Lucy** pleaded, "She would not just disappear."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry." The officer picked up his hat and headed out the door.

**Lucy** collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "Oh,**Stacy May**, please come back..."


End file.
